


The Dark Between

by brohne



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sorrow's Fall
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teir'ghan has spent the last five years trying to track down his brother. Just when it seems he might be on the right track he's captured nearly executed and ends up fleeing a dragon attack only to face something far more sinister.</p><p>The Daedric Princes aren't generally known for meddling in the affairs of mortals, but the whispers of a being from outside Oblivion and the realm of Tamriel with incredible abilities sends the more power hungry of the pantheon on the hunt.</p><p>Telepathic assassin Sorrow has been to some very strange places in his travels, but getting summoned to another realm altogether is outside his experience. Now hunted by sinister forces he must carefully choose who to trust in order to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun but I hope you enjoy it.

The darkness was unusual. Breathing in the dense warmth required concentration. This had never happened before. Drawing another breath of the thick miasma I tried to peer through the gloom. The Rift generally looked like an over bright reflection of the real world. I had never encountered a darkness like this within it before. The gloom shifted red light filtering down through it. Thunder rumbled. The sky overhead boiled the darkness melting into reds and oranges. Where in the seven hells was I?

My boots sank in the powdery ash as I walked. It was no easier to breathe but I quickly dismissed the thought of removing my mask. Not with the dust visibly hanging in the air. The mask didn’t help the smell, the dry stench of burning wood and smoldering rock. Reaching a jagged rock outcropping I tried again to reach out, to see if I could return to the training room where Durante and I had been practicing teleportation. I staggered back almost as if shoved. Something blocked me keeping me here. A hand went to my throat. No inhibitor. So what was going on?

“What is this?” I could barely discern words from the deep rumble. “What being passes through Oblivion?”

Oblivion? This was the Rift. Wasn’t it? Turning in the direction of the voice I saw two unblinking glowing crimson eyes. What was this? A Phegrym? Here! Raising my hands I tried to draw on my abilities. Nothing happened. The eyes blinked out of existence. I stood there a moment an odd chill running through me. I swallowed against the rising panic. I had survived worse than this. I would find a way home.

A brilliant blue ribbon of energy coalesced just in front of me. The shimmering circle expanded outward, the inside a pool of molten ebony. I almost thought I glimpsed something through it. The glowing circle was large enough to step through now. There was nothing else to see. I inched toward it reaching for the sword on my back. I could see no other way out and this place was definitely not the Rift. Gripping the handle of the sword I took a breath and stepped closer wanting to see what was on the other side. Something grabbed me and pulled me through.

Sudden intense heat surrounded me. Men were screaming. The stench of burnt flesh and hair had me coughing as I tried to peer through the smoke.

  
“That’s not a flame atronach! Did you just summon a dremora mage?”

  
“They aren’t summonable...”

  
I ducked the wild swing of an ax and brought my sword around, neatly slicing the woman in half. I sidestepped another man as he charged mace raised. Twisting as he stumbled past I rammed my blade through his torso.

  
“Whatever it is it can fight.”

  
A roar that was more physical presence than sound send me stumbling back. I could have sworn I heard words. Turning I caught my breath. That was…not possible. Dragons did not get that big. It swept its head around fixing me with one glistening eye. I took a step back gripping my sword so tight my fingers ached. It arched its neck and reared back wings raised. The down gust sent me to a knee my hood snapping back. I finally looked around, surprised to find myself surrounded by strange rock and timber buildings. Most burned around us and to the south a massive stone tower was a crumbling ruin. I could hear screams coming from within. What had I stumbled into? Or had I truly been summoned here? Was such a thing possible through the Rift

“You there, dremora.”

I pulled my hood back up and stood to face the speaker. Leather and metal armor did little to hide the muscular bulk. His face was partially hidden beneath a strange horned helmet. A short neatly trimmed goatee matched the straw colored braid hanging over his left shoulder. Even concentrating I couldn’t see his aura or sense his presence. This was going to be troublesome. He brandished a massive intricately carved and double bladed ax.

“Kenrick…what did you summon? It’s too small to be a dremora.”

Looking past him I noticed the dark robed figure coming out of an alley between buildings. He carried a long staff topped with a glittering sapphire. His features were hidden within the depth of his hood but I caught the faint glow of crimson eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter right now. The dragon will return. We need to either leave or prepare to fight.” His voice was low but carried the sound of it sending a chill through me. There was power behind those words. A power I didn’t recognize but could feel nonetheless. He stopped behind the other man and I realize they were very nearly the same height, though the blond was definitely bulkier. I felt that gaze rake over me and shuddered.

“Interesting. I did not use the Sanguine Rose. I wonder if it is still bound…”

I narrowed my eyes and straightened. I was not bound to anyone. Not anymore. A distant roar had us all looking to the skies.

“We need to move. That dragon seems determined to destroy the entire town. Let’s go. It hasn’t attacked us. Either it will follow or it will return to Oblivion.”

Oblivion? That strange place I’d found myself in instead of the Rift? What did this person know of it? Deciding it would be best to follow him for answers I carefully cleaned my blade before replacing it in its sheath. At least I still had it and my pistols. I reached down to check them and stopped. These were not pistols. Instead I found a pouch on my right hip and a set of throwing daggers on my left. Where were my pistols? Gods be damned. At least I knew I was good with throwing knives but what were these vials of liquid for? This place was very strange and I wondered if it was some sort of intricate holovid.

The alley led to a wall. We followed it for a short distance stopping once when the dragon began attacking people near the tower again.

“Should we go help them?”

“Völund…do you want to die?”

“Not really.”

“Then shut up and come on. Once those Imperials regroup they’ll realize we are gone.”

“Ulfric got away.”

“Maybe.” Kenrick didn’t seem hopeful from his tone. He glanced back to look at me. “It’s still following us.”

I was getting tired of being called an ‘it.’ I had enough of that at Fall Intergalactic.

“So what do you want to do with it?”

I tensed my stomach clenching. I had to figure out how to get home and it seemed Kenrick was probably my best bet since he was responsible for my being here. Kenrick stepped toward me interrupting my train of thought.

“Can you speak dremora?”

I stared at him.

“I don’t think it understands you Kenrick.” Völund shook his head.

“Hmm, I think you might be right. It’s hard to tell with the hood and mask. Those eyes aren’t natural though. Every other dremora I’ve seen could speak.”

“You sure it’s dremora?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Kenrick turned to me again. “Tell me your name.”

“Sorrow.” I blurted before even considering the consequences. Shocked I clapped a hand over my mouth. That had never happened before. That had come out clear with none of the typically garbled syllables. I didn’t even realize I could say my name. I’d never tried before.

“Sorrow? That’s not a dremora name. What are you?” Kenrick pulled back his hood and I blinked surprised to see the pewter skin, deep red hair and pointed ears. Was he an Ancient? No, the ears were different and so were the eyes. His entire eye was crimson red with a deeper red iris. The effect was startling.

“I am…human?”

“Human? Like a Nord?”

“Maybe he’s a daedre…Kenrick we better leave him be! He could be-“

“Hush Völund you cannot summon a prince outside of a shrine and definitely not without an offering.” He turned back to me eyes narrowing. “But what was a human doing in Oblivion and how did I end up summoning you here?”

I shrugged. I didn’t know where I was or how to get home. Without food and shelter I wasn’t going to last long. I looked up at each of them. Kenrick smiled and Völund scowled.

Völund stepped forward, “Take off the hood and mask and we’ll see if you’re a man or not.”

I hesitated. I never took off my mask in anyone’s presence. Völund reached for me and I knocked his hand away.

“Don’t.”

“Whoa, okay no need to get pissy.” Völund held up his hands palms out and stepped back again.

“Where are you from Sorrow? Are you from Oblivion?” Kenrick’s crimson stare didn’t waiver.

“No. I am from Belarus.”

“Is that a town?”

I shook my head. “No, the planet.”

“Planet?”

“Yes, what planet is this?”

“You are on the continent of Tamriel in the country of Skyrim. This region is known as The Pale. This is…was Helgen.” Kenrick turned and started walking again. “Come we’ve wasted too much time already. We need to make Riverwood before nightfall.”

 

I followed them out of the town, looking back to watch the smoke rising as the dragon finally flew back toward the mountains. It was several hours before we stopped. Völund wandered off into the thicket to relieve himself. Kenrick had his satchel out and was rummaging through it. He tossed me something round and green. “Eat that. We’ll get you something more when we get to Riverwood.”

I looked down at the object in my hand. “What is it?”

“You mean you’ve never seen an apple before?”

“Apple? What’s an apple?”

“You’re holding one. It’s a fruit. Tart skin, juicy meat. Try a bite. If anything it will tell me if you are truly of mankind or not.”

Turning away I pulled down my mask and did as instructed. After the first sweet bite I devoured the rest of it. I replaced the mask before turning back to Kenrick. He looked at the seeds in my hand and chuckled softly.

“Eh, well you don’t usually eat the core but at least we know you like apples. I’ll let Völund know we don’t have to fear that you’ll carve us up and eat us while we sleep.” He took in my expression and chuckled. “Yes well, dremora are known for feasting on the flesh of their enemies. We should probably get going if we are going to make Riverwood before nightfall. Völund! Hurry up!”

 

The sun was well on its way to the horizon when we set off down the dirt path again. The going was rocky but the scenery reminded me of home. The same snowcapped mountains and wooded hills. Here below the tree line the air was crisp and full of woodland scents. If it hadn’t been for the strange flora and fauna I would have thought I was in the wilds on Belarus. Flowers grew along the path and every so often Kenrick would stop to harvest a few. I walked a few paces behind him and Völund listening to their conversation. It seemed they made a living of being either grave robbers or bandits. It sounded like a lot of very hard work for very little pay. What kind of place was this that people found work outside of the corporation? At home you either worked for Fall Intergalactic or for a support industry. Was I no longer in Incorporated Space? Had I somehow ended up in the Hyperia? It was rumored they had technologically deficient planets like this. I was used to difficult situations, but this complete lack of technology was disconcerting. They didn’t even seem aware of it.

After a while they seemed to come to the conclusion that I was indeed human, though neither of them had had idea how Kenrick had managed to summon me.

“Maybe we should visit the college at Winterhold, perhaps they’d have some answers.” Kenrick mused. “Though they might be just as inclined to try to dissect him.”

“I’d rather not.”

They both chuckled.

“Well until we figure out who and what you are perhaps we should think of a cover story for you. How old are you anyway Sorrow?”

“I’m not sure. I think sixteen maybe seventeen.”

“How can you not know how old you are?” Völund turned to frown at me.

“I don’t know when my birthday is or who my parents are.” Partial truth was better than an outright lie. I didn’t want them knowing my parents’ names.

“So you are an orphan.” Kenrick didn’t seem surprised.

I shrugged. Not much difference from the truth really.

“Do you have any skills, we know you can handle a blade…”

“I’m an assassin.”

They both stopped and turned to look at me then they looked at each other.

“Cut him loose now Kenrick! I’m not having any dealings with the Dark Brotherhood.”

Kenrick was silent fingers drumming his chin. “An assassin. From Oblivion. This just gets stranger and stranger. Just keep that information to yourself. No one in Skyrim would believe you anyway. For now we’ll say you’re a Dunmer like me.”

“Dunmer?”

“Dark Elf.” He pulled back the dark hood to reveal deep red hair that matched his eyes and pointed ears. He reached for me. I backed away. He dropped his hand with a sigh.

“You aren’t going to let us see your face?”

I shook my head. No one was allowed to see my face. Just the thought of taking off the mask sent a tremor through me.

“Well,” Kenrick shrugged and started walking again. “That’s going to get awkward if you want to eat or drink. I’m pretty sure no one here in Skyrim is going to recognize you.”

He did have a point. Even so I couldn’t bring myself to lower it. I followed a few steps behind him.

“I don’t know Kenrick, you think people will believe he’s a Dunmer?” There was a tug on my hood and I blinked against the sunlight before turning to glare at Völund. “He’s as pale as a Nord but I’ve never seen anyone but a mer with hair that black. Like refined ebony.”

I jerked away from him as he went to touch my head. “Don’t.”

“Right. Sorry.” He scowled at me.

“Just leave it Völund. As long as no one finds out he came from the Oblivion plane we’ll be fine."

 

Riverwood turned out to be a very small village. Their fortifications were abysmal. A gated wall with a covered parapet along the top wouldn’t keep out much more than a few bandits. I was shocked to realize the gate was built of wood timbers. Such arcane construction. The guards wore metal helmets and leather armor. A couple of them were chatting as we walked through the gate unchallenged.

“Old Hilde claims she saw a dragon. Can you believe it?” One of them scoffed as we walked past.

The ring of metal on metal caught my attention. A large barrel chested man was hammering a glowing bit of metal outside a building to our left.

“Ah, the local smith, I bet he’d buy some of these extra weapons.” Kenrick headed in the direction of the building Völund close behind. I stood on the path looking around at the other buildings. It seemed there were no more than ten altogether. One further up had a sign out but I couldn’t make out the strange writing. So apparently I still couldn’t read. At least being able to talk was an improvement. Through the trees I could see the glimmer of water. A river?

“Völund, bring that iron sword up here.”

The smith's name was Alvor and he seemed quite pleased to not only purchase the extra weapons but chat with Kenrick and Völund.

"My nephew, Hadvar, just returned from Helgen with a young Dunmer in tow. Seems they narrowly escaped getting killed by a dragon no less."

"Really? We were nearly killed in the same attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that lad. You should go speak to Hadvar, he's over at the Sleeping Giant Inn keeping his new friend company. Poor little fellow was pretty shook up."

Kenrick nodded. "I think that is a grand idea. Let’s go boys. We could use a hot meal and a decent bed."

I couldn't argue with that. After walking for hours over the rough terrain I was ready to sit for a while.

The Sleeping Giant Inn turned out to be the building with the sign I couldn’t read. The interior was just as rustic as the rest of the town. A large open hearth graced the center of the long room. The warmth was welcome but before I could move closer Kenrick grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bar at the far end. I made note of where the entrance was should a quick exit be in order. The windows weren’t within easy reach.

"I'm Orgnar, I do the cooking around here. If you need something to eat or drink just let me know. You want a room talk to Delphine.” The man behind the bar informed us. It seemed most of the people here were tall and fair headed the men well built from menial labor.

“Food would be great Orgnar.” Völund set a small bag on the counter. “Enough for the three of us please.”

“Orgnar, could you point out Hadvar for me?” Kenrick asked. “His uncle said we should speak with him.”

“Sure, he’s over there in that corner. He’s trying to get his buddy drunk. Poor sod. Helgen really did a number on them both.”

I looked where he pointed and spotted the large blond easily. The other man was mostly hidden in shadow.

“Thank you.”

“Sure, I’ll bring you your food as soon as it’s ready.”

“Kenrick, why do we care about talking to these guys?” Völund’s hoarse whisper was still loud enough to cause a few heads to turn.

“You let me worry about that. You just keep on eye on our stuff.”

I hung back as Kenrick approached the men. I could see the faint glimmer of an aura around the second one. The first I’d seen since coming here. Curious I moved closer. Kenrick was introducing himself.

“Kenrick, battle mage at your service.”

“I’m Hadvar.” The blond nodded to his companion. “That’s Teir’ghan. What brings you to Riverwood?”

“A few things actually. My friend and I were in Helgen when the dragon attacked. We found this one during the confusion.”

Hadvar turned pale blue eyes to me. “It was quite chaotic. I got separated from my regiment and hope to meet up with them soon.”

“Regiment?” Kenrick prompted.

“Aye, you should think about joining our ranks. The Empire could use a good battle mage.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to throw my lot in with the Empire just yet.”

“Well, at least they pay. Unlike the Stormcloaks.” Völund said as he walked up. “Every Stormcloak we’ve ever met barely had two septim to rub together. I got us and the lad a room Kenrick.”

“Good, hopefully the food arrives soon.” Kendrick eased himself down on the bench next to Hadvar and leaned his elbows on the table. “It’s not often I meet another Dunmer out here.”

The other man turned his head toward Kendrick but remained silent. His eyes glittered like rubies from under the ill-fitting helmet. What I could see of his features were finer then Kenrick’s the high cheek bones more prominent. He reached for the cup in front of him and downed the contents in one swallow. I noticed it shook slightly when he set it back down. His eyes darted over to me then to Völund and Kenrick.

“You men are playing a dangerous game.” His voice was low and raw edged. It made my skin prickle.

Kenrick smiled. “I don’t follow.”

Teir’ghan gestured to where I stood just behind them. “You travel with an assassin and think nothing of it?”

Kenrick’s smile vanished his voice dropping to a whisper. “What do you know?”

Teir’ghan shook his head. “Not here. I’m heading to Whiterun at first light to inform the Jarl about the dragon. Meet me at the temple." He stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

I watched him head for a room. The subtle blue and gold glow deepened shot through with lines of umber and carmine. He was exhausted and not a little upset. I glanced around the room but he was still the only one whose aura I could detect. What made him different?

It seemed I would have to wait to find out. Our food arrived and I stared down at the plate. The smell of cooked flesh had me wrinkling my nose. I quickly shoved the plate to the side and reached for the bread in the middle of the table. Völund raised an eyebrow at me before stabbing the unfortunate chunk of meat with his knife and plopping it on his plate. Kenrick gave me a sidelong look and then proceeded to give me another apple.

“Definitely not dremora.”


End file.
